A Different Dimension
by Rina-The-Angel-Of-Pure-Death
Summary: Rina has lost her parents at a young age and lives with her older siblings, Yu and Yuki. One day, Rina falls into a portal. She finds herself in another dimension! What has Rina got herself into? What is Yu hiding? BakuraxOCxKanda AllenxOC LenaleexOC
1. Chapter 1

Me- Yea, I haven't been updating a lot. It's because of summer school that is Monday to Friday, and I got church in Saturday and Sunday.

Lavi- It's just hard stuff.

Bakura- Like you ever felt the pain.

Lavi and Bakura- -starts fighting-

Allen and Ryou- QUIET!

Lavi- -goes quiet-

Bakura- Tch.

Me- Um…okay? Anyway, this is a crossover of D. Gray Man and Yugioh. KandaxOCxBakura. LavixOCxAllen LenaleexOC (Yea…um…he just wanted Lenalee.) Oh! And you can choose who OC#1 or Rina can be with! Kanda or Bakura! Same with OC#2 or Yuki.

OC Info-

Name- Rina Kazuki-Yami

Age- 16

Hair- Long, whitish-blue hair

Eyes- Blue

Relatives- Two twin older brother and sister. Their parents died when they were young.

Info- She wears a crescent moon earring on her right ear that her brother gave her, and she wears a star earring on her left ear that her sister gave her.

Personality- She loves the night. She is shy, but friendly and has great humor. She loves to take a walk during the night with her older brother, Yu.

Name- Yu Kazuki-Yami

Age- 18

Hair- Short, silver

Eyes- Blue

Info- He is an actor and singer.

Personality- He is very overprotective of his little sister, Rina. He also is very quiet when he is not with his little sister.

Name- Yuki Kazuki-Yami

Age- 18

Hair- Long, silver

Eyes- Blue

Info- She is a model and an actress.

Personality- She is also overprotective of her little sister, Rina. She loves to talk. But, she tends to go quiet when her little sister isn't with her.

===(Normal POV) 10 Years Ago===

Little Rina yawned. She was sitting on her older brother's, Yu's, lap. Yuki was sitting right next to them.

"Nii-san, Nee-san, when are Kaa-san and Tou-san coming back?" Rina asked.

Yuki and Yu shrugged. "They might come late." Yuki said.

"Nii-san, can you sing for us?" Rina asked. "Of course." Yu said with a smile. When he was about to sing, the door flung open.

"Ah! Kaa-san! Tou-san! You came!" Rina stopped. "Ara? Kaa-san? Where is Tou-san?" Yuki asked.

Their mother, Aki was panting. "Yu…Yuki…tell your emergency Z…" she said. Yuki and Yu looked shock. Yuki jumped up and Yu grabbed Rina.

"Kaa-san! You don't mean that _they_ found us!" Yuki yelled. "Yes, they found us…Your father is making time for you to escape." Aki said.

"What's emergency Z?" Rina asked. Then, Aki gave Yuki a card. "You know what to do. And we have a home already for this. Get some tickets to Tokyo, Japan. Go to the address that is on this paper." Aki said as she handed Yuki a piece of paper.

"And tell Rina about her heritage. Now, go!" Aki yelled. Then, Yu picked up Rina, bridal style. Yuki and Yu then left.

"KAA-SAN!" Rina yelled. Aki just gave a small smile. Tears trailed down her cheeks. "Protect Rina…and take care…" Aki said.

===10 years later===

Yuki was brushing Rina's hair, which was much longer. "Nee-san, I have to go to school…" Rina said.

"Alright, alright. Your hairs so silky and soft…" Yuki said. Then, Rina and Yuki left the room. "Let's go. Don't keep me waiting." Yu said.

Then, they all went outside and went in the car and left.

===(Rina's POV) School===

It was the first day of school. I was in the honors class.It was a regular school day. Then, it was afterschool.

===Home===

'Looks like Nii-san and Nee-san aren't home yet…' I thought. Then, a black portal appeared below me. "What the!" I yelled as I fell in. It was all darkness then.

I opened my eyes. I was lying on a bed. I sat up. "Where am I?" I asked. Then, I saw a girl in front of me.

"Oh? You woke up!" the girl said.

"Who are you?" I asked. The girl smirked.

"My name is…"

===END!===

Me- R&R! Review plz!


	2. Hiatus

===HIATUS===

**I apologize but this story will be on hiatus for a long while till I finish my other story! Again, I really apologize! Sorry! :c**


End file.
